The history of cellulose ethers, such as methylcellulose and carboxymethylcellulose suggests that these agents are effective as bulk laxatives. Their mechanism of action involves increasing both the water content of, and the bulk content of the stool, as well as lubricating the stool; thereby relieving constipation.
Cellulose ethers have been administered as bulk laxatives in dosage forms comprising of tablets, suspensions, and bulk powders; the latter as sugar-free or in compositions containing high amounts of sugar.
Cellulose ethers administered as suspensions in water may contain high concentrations of sucrose or other sugars and flavors. In such formulations, the sugar competes with the cellulose ether for available water, thereby preventing the cellulose ether from hydrating sufficiently to form a gel. The advantages of using a suspension formulation is that the cellulose ether is dispersed sufficiently to avoid any significant lumping in the digestive tract. However, these suspensions are viscous, semi-gelatinous, and visually unappealing to the consumer. Another disadvantage is the unpalatability of the suspensions due to the slimy mouth feel and extreme sweetness of such suspensions. Hence, these dosage forms have not gained significant consumer acceptance.
Bulk powders of cellulose ethers often exhibit lumping of individual particles and gelation and thus, remain undissolved as they pass through the digestive tract. Additionally, administration of bulk powders has caused cramping, nausea, and vomiting in some patients. Therefore, bulk powders are not the preferred dosage form for cellulose ethers.
Palatable and visually appealing bulk powders have, however, been accomplished by addition of water or another aqueous liquid to a dry powder mix of a water-soluble cellulose ether and a dispersing agent/sweetening component, typically sugar. This technology is disclosed in South African patent No. 84,1044, published Sep. 26, 1984. The pitfall with these compositions is that they contain about 400 calories of nutritive value per dose, primarily due to the high sugar content. This high caloric value is not acceptable to the average consumers or to users suffering from blood sugar disorders, including diabetics. Elderly people are normally, the common strata of the population that suffers from constipation and the more frequent users of laxatives, and are also commonly suffering with blood sugar disorders. The consumption of large quantities of sugar could aggravate blood sugar disorders.
Sugar encrusted cellulose ethers have been proposed as alternatives to the bulk powders containing high amounts of sugar. Such formulations have 1) less sugar such as natural sugar or combination of sugars such as sucrose, glucose, fructose or corn syrup solids; 2) lower caloric value; and 3) are readily dispersed in cold aqueous liquids.
Citrucel® Orange Flavor, a bulk forming laxative containing methylcellulose as its active ingredient, was first introduced into the market in 1986. This product contains 15 g of sucrose in a 19 g adult dose, which corresponds to a 2 g dose of methylcellulose. To decrease the sugar content of this product, a natural flavored formula lower in caloric value, and containing only 1 g sucrose, was developed and introduced in 1988. Additional patent protection for this product has focused on producing a sugar-free and virtually calorie-free powder. The product has a sugar-free sweetener, a dispersing agent, other excipients, and flavoring and was marketed in 1991 as Sugar Free Citrucel® Orange Flavor.
There still remains a need in the art to develop a rapidly disintegrating solid dosage form of a bulk agent, preferably methylcellulose, which is convenient to take and transport, sugar free, and easily administered to the consumer having blood sugar disorders or diabetics, for instance.